


奶尤农汤

by kiuli



Category: asakuraran
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiuli/pseuds/kiuli





	奶尤农汤

“如果尤长靖12晚上12点叫你出去吃宵夜，你会是什么反应？”  
“12点还吃宵夜，疯了吧。”  
“我肯定不去。”  
“那你吃啊。”  
“怕他胖。”  
“我会给他餐厅列表，叫他自己去吃。”  
“不不不，我不相信小尤12点会叫我出去吃宵夜的。”  
….  
“我会去。”

尤长靖按了暂停键，盯着电视大屏幕上陈立农那张笑起来有点憨憨的脸，自己也甜蜜的情不自禁。  
这一幕刚好被洗完澡，只在下半身围了一条浴巾的陈立农看到。头发也顾不得擦了，径直走到尤长靖旁边坐下，两只有力的修长手臂顺势插进尤长靖胳肢窝，像抱小孩子似的把尤长靖抱起，一屁股坐在自己腿上。  
“长靖在花痴我喔？”  
“你少自恋啦。”嘴上怼着陈立农，手却很老实的环成个圈儿，勾着陈立农的脖子。  
陈立农忍不住在他脸上重重的亲了一下：“是是是，我自恋。”  
尤长靖说什么，陈立农都会顺着他得意，这种宠溺让尤长靖很满意。  
未干的水珠从碎发尖掉落，顺着陈立农结实有力的胸肌处缓缓滚落，尤长靖突然感觉有些口干舌燥，他抿了抿干涸的嘴唇，伸出些许粉嫩的舌尖，埋身下去，轻轻抿掉那一颗颗晶莹的水珠。  
像是小猫的舔舐，胸前的酥痒感透过血管直冲下方，很快陈立农就被撩起了反应。陈立农一只手插进尤长靖柔软的发间，另一只手从后颈处摸进睡衣，又伸到前方，找到胸前那颗柔软的肉粒，揉捏摩擦。  
“嗯啊…..”尤长靖很敏感，陈立农随便一摸，他就没了力气，整个人就像海绵似的软了下来，瘫在陈立农怀里。屁股坐在陈立农腿上，对着那一处抵触的炙热蹭了蹭，声音也染上了软绵绵的情欲，“另一个也要啦….”  
陈立农眯起的眼睛全是对爱人的笑意，在睡衣里游走的手很配合的抚摸上另一颗肉粒，极具技巧性的揉捏按摩，直至两颗肉粒都变得坚硬挺立，看着尤长靖的白如玉之的脸渐渐染上绯色的红晕。  
陈立农光是看着尤长靖都能硬起来，开口声音已是沙哑低沉：“舒服吗？”  
“蒽…”尤长靖搂住陈立农的脖子，与陈立农亲吻，温热的舌头相互纠缠，交换着对方的气息，屁股上能很明显的感受到那一处炙热正在逐渐变大，自己的后穴也被那隔着睡衣的炙热传染，开始变得瘙痒湿润。  
陈立农一边与尤长靖热吻，一边一只手伸进了睡衣下摆，一惊。  
尤长靖绯红着脸微微侧过：“反正,,,,也要做…就…就没穿….”又像是怕陈立农误会什么似的，解释道，“免得洗,,,,”  
“可你把睡衣弄脏了诶…”陈立农手指顺着股缝摸下去，“宝贝儿都湿成这样了？”  
“那..那你还不….快点….”尤长靖脸皮薄，但在陈立农面前，他从不会掩饰自己的欲望。  
看着尤长靖一副纯情又欲的模样，陈立农也忍不住了，一把扯掉了他身上的睡衣，随意的扔在地上，把人放坐在沙发上。  
尤长靖羞红着脸，上半身靠坐在沙发上，下半身两条白嫩嫩的腿被陈立农掰开，陈立农则跪坐在地上，毫无嫌弃的一口含进了尤长靖微微站起的阴茎。  
“别….”  
陈立农和尤长靖从未做过口交，因为尤长靖觉得不太卫生。可现在阴茎被陈立农含在嘴里，陈立农还用舌尖在阴茎顶端的马眼处打着圈儿，极致舒爽的感觉让尤长靖完全沉沦。  
看着尤长靖深陷情欲的样子，陈立农口交的更加卖力，温热柔软的舌一圈一圈的扫过阴茎外层的褶皱，又在马眼处戳弄，两只手也毫不浪费的在尤长靖两条光滑的大腿上上下来回抚摸，感受到尤长靖已经完全勃起了，陈立农一只手移到尤长靖已经湿润不堪的后穴处，一根手指在黏糊的穴口刮弄按摩。  
尤长靖此刻只觉得后穴空虚难耐，他已经被陈立农调教的必须要用后面才能达到高潮了。尤长靖不自觉的缩了缩后穴，陈立农立刻很配合的伸进了一根手指，很有耐心的进行扩张，他的东西尺寸太大，不好好扩张很容易受伤，随着手指的陆续插入，肠道里分泌出更多的肠液，穴口一张一合，发出淫靡的水声。  
“农农……”  
“蒽？”陈立农吐出尤长靖的阴茎，尤长靖的阴茎已经肿胀的充血，却始终没有办法释放。  
“可…可以了…”尤长靖把双腿敞的更开一些，脸色绯红，明亮的眼睛里也蒙上了一层水雾，看着陈立农主动又害羞道，“农农进来吧。”  
本来怕伤着尤长靖，陈立农一直忍着自己的欲望，可尤物在前，他再忍着，他就不是禽兽了。下半身的浴巾早已被他和着尤长靖的睡衣丢在了一旁，挺着自己粗硬的阴茎，插进了尤长靖已经湿漉漉的穴口。  
“唔….”充实的快感和痛感同时袭来，尤长靖仰着头靠在沙发上，露出了几不可见的喉结。  
陈立农覆在尤长靖身上，亲吻轻咬着尤长靖的喉结，两只大手在他全身光滑软嫩的皮肤上到处游走，缓解他的不适感，同时硕大的肉棒也缓缓的推进，很快，快感就完全淹没了痛感。  
尤长靖勾起双腿环住陈立农的精壮的腰，双手也环住陈立农的脖子，探起头与他接吻。陈立农一边回应着这个吻，一边开始慢慢的抽动。  
尤长靖的小穴很快就适应了陈立农的尺寸，缓慢的抽动反而让他更觉空虚，他离开陈立农的唇：“农农快点…”  
“快点什么？”陈立农额头抵着尤长靖额头，眯起浓黑的双眼，看着尤长靖朴刷朴刷的大眼睛，他故意想逗逗他。  
“快点操我…”  
陈立农本以为尤长靖会羞的直瞪他，却没想到尤长靖居然学会了这样露骨的话，让他觉得莫名兴奋，陈立农再也控制不住自己的欲望了，双手托住尤长靖浑圆柔软的臀瓣，快速大力的抽动起来。  
事后，陈立农抱着软成了一滩水的尤长靖又去洗了一个澡，把人洗香香后放到床上时，尤长靖已经睡着了。陈立农摸出一枚戒指，带到尤长靖的无名指上：“尤尤，祝你18岁生日快乐。”


End file.
